Yuki Yagizawa
Yuki Yagizawa is a main character in the yuri manga Shitsurakuen. Sora's second princess. She was the first girl Sora observed in a battle, when Sora first arrived at Utopia Academy. She was afraid to stand up, but was given hope when she saw Sora and Koharu. She is quite mild-mannered and kind, but has a mischievous streak. Her warm exterior hides that she often lacks confidence. Her weapon is a dagger, but it later transforms into a katana (thanks to Tsuki's hacking skills) and gains a symbol. Yuri Feats *After Sora gets injured of battling the boy bullies for her sake she approached her to combine her wounds. *Secretly she took a picture of Sora with her most of the time to gaze at. *Even if she falls and pass out and her weapon would vanish too, she believes that it's better instead of Sora's defeat, for that appreciation she shielded Sora from the attack of a male student despite her injuries. *What makes Sora a wonderful person in her view is that understand another's pain, and her kindness which leads her to not pull the trigger for Sora didn't want for him (her rival) to feel pain. It's because of hope, she was in a desperate situation than finally she saw a glimpse of hope, it was Sora, even if the things she believed in Sora were delusions, she begs her to become the girls' knight of justice as she passed out in her arms. *She knew that the girls around Sora adores her, she herself told her that she really likes her before Tomoko's dramatic entrance, when she slapped her to bring that Sora is fighting for the girls' sake. *To be saved by Sora give her happiness, and she's fine as long as she can help her too. *She believe in Sora not by theory, but with her heart, her heart strongly believe in her, but the minority can't win with just believing, that's why she'll help her with everything. *Because she believe that Sora will come to save her, she risked her life to defend Tomoko who was getting attacked by the boys to show her proof of her ownership to them. Also, she bear the headache (when she the possession is being violated by someone). *It was her plan to help save Date in the best and least painful to attack her and make her feel good using the penalty warning: for Sora to embrace her on bed leading to an equally painful headache, meaning it's best to offset the attack with pleasant feelings. *Leafing a record of all the girls Sora has saved up, she said that Sora is so lucky to be surrounded by so many girls. *Approaching Sora who was laying injured breathing heavily on bed, she solaced her while touching her unconscious face saying that there is still a straight path in front of her, protected by a great, invisible power, connected to a dream were everything goes how it should, a wonderful, sure, straight bath, as Sora walks down this path, she isn't allowed to go besides her (because she doesn't have a sealed weapon, means not from the six weapons which Sora is able to use), as she bring her lips close to hers she was about to kiss her but she retreated sadly. *Her retreat: if she she have nothing to do with Sora and not needed by her, that whether she's here or not, nothing will change, Sora will certainly continue charging down her straight path, and in the end she'll definitely win, that she's not the one who can give Sora power. *Believing that Sora will definitely bring joy to everyone, but there is an unsettling feeling in her heart, even though she adores her more than anyone else, believe in her more than anyone else, because she wishes to have the right to walk down that path with her. If her role is simply to watch from behind as Sora grow farther and farther away from her, if anything else she tries to do will really just be meaningless, she is desperate, but later for knowing that she can be of help to her by bringing her the princess IX she felt happiness that her heart beaten. *The most she can do in her opinion is pull put the weeds from Sora's path, even if she falls here, to be crushed and destroyed by the devil king without a trace. *To be able to help to Sora she shed tears of happiness for Sora to tell her a special secret of hers she thought that she isn't just a weed, Sora was giving her courage and implying that she was special, she believed in her and was still waiting for her, Yuki in return gave her power by encouraging and being her weapon for the battle. *If she felt that she would never be useful for Sora she cries because she wants to walk alongside with her, she realized it when she was struggling, after all she thought that she could be nothing more than weed in Sora's world. And she's afraid of realizing any more than this. *Staring at Sora before the battle between her and a male student, she felt a calm and gentle feeling, one that she had never felt before when she was owned and used by the guys, to be able to be her weapon grants her so much happiness, so she showed her another possibility, to awaken the miracle, the one that has always been in Sora's path but not revealed, her personal miracle when the dagger she lend Sora turned to be a katana, it was when their bond takes shape. Gallery Shitsurakuen 5 9-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11.5 6-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 17 24-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 17 25-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 18 30.jpg Shitsurakuen 19 55.jpg Category:Shitsurakuen Category:Characters Category:Niwa